Sensei Kusokurae
by Carl Bandgeek
Summary: Carlie kills her old Sensei.
1. Prologue

**Sensei Kusokurae**

**Prologue**

It all started on one dark, late Saturday night. I was skulking after one of the greatest assassins of all time, Sensei Kusokurae…

I crept as quietly as is humanely possible, and lighter than a feather. Also, I moved at the speed of light, still chasing my old Master, Sensei Kusokurae. He tried to take my life, now I will take his, without hesitation.

I was so attention starved at home; it made me vulnerable to the rest of the world. Now, when I can look back on those days when I was exceptionally credulous, I realize that he tried to make himself important by utterly obliterating our innocent little minds. He wholly envenomed us with his unremitting bursts of anger. He twisted our minds and made us into little monsters. And to think, that immoral horror almost transformed us into little demons, only for our parents to have to deal with later on that week. His actions were very juvenile in the fact that he tried to take out his anger on innocent little children. What type of person does that to little kids?

I hate Sensei Kusokurae so much! He wouldn't teach me how to stalk my "prey" soundlessly. He boorishly refused to teach me the ways of a ninja of the "Modern Age". He acted like I was his favorite pupil, so I started acting more noble in class just to get a daily plaudit from him. I'll have to assume I was wrong from the start, very, very wrong.


	2. Boyfriend In Wrong Place At Wrong Time

**Chapter 1: Boyfriend in Wrong Place Wrong Time**

I was skulking after my old sensei in the deep, dank, dark woods at around midnight. I had followed him from his meeting at "The Cave", another rendezvous place for these criminal minds. Now, he's walking through the woods, looking for somebody, but he can't seem to find them.

As I start stalking him again, halfway through the forested area, I heard the snap of long dry twigs behind me. I froze tentatively, waiting for another twig snap to ascertain who was following me. I then, threw out all my senses like I have been taught to do countless numbers of times by every sensei that has taught me.

I heard hard panting behind me; I stepped into a crouching position so that I could throw my opponent over my shoulder. When he finally moved into the patch of the forest where I was, I was prepared for him/her. As he/she moved into my little circle, I moved as quickly as a snake and threw him off balance. I then pounced on him like a waiting tigress and straddled his/her chest. As I paused to get a good look at his face, he surprised me by saying,

"Dammit, Carlie, you scared the shit outta me!" And then he kissed me full on the mouth.

"Mikey", I say, sounding vexed, "You know I'm working and you're not supposed to interrupt me when I'm working. Besides, why the hell should I care if I 'scared the shit outta you'?"

"Oh", he said, "I'm sorry; I totally forgot that you were working. It's just that you looked so extremely sexy chasing after that old guy in your super tight black ninja uniform thing, and your awesome mask. I started to feel a little bit jealous when I saw you chasing that old guy, even though he's in pretty great shape for his age….Please don't hate me for being jealous again! That last time this happened, you got really pissed off and broke up with me."

"Relax. I won't break up with you if you swear to me you'll never interrupt my work again or get jealous when I'm pusuing somebody. Cuz, how would you feel if you were just about to go in for the kill and I came up, and tried to surprise you, knowing your senses were on full alert? Exactly, you'd be pretty pissed too.

"Just make sure you stay here until I can come back and get you, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm never gonna deserve you am I?"

"Nope, and I want it to stay that way."

"How can I be going out with a monster like you?"

"Because I take great pains to always get you out of your conflicts." I state this as I walk away, knowing how my boyfriend could take one simple conversation into the next millennia.

**Chapter 2: "The Little Ninja"**

Here I am again, looking for something I couldn't see. Crack! Was that another branch I just heard snapping to my right?

Quickly, I turned to my right. Snap! There it goes again! Judging from the number of steps and the times in between each step, there must be at least two people in the forest with me. I turn tentatively towards the next snap on my right, trying to decipher how enormous these guys were. It sounds like they are approximately 5"6', and very cumbersome.

Seconds later, I meet the two beings I was so afraid of. They looked to be around 10 or 12. The first, I'm assuming the leader, started towards me first. Then, the other one swung around behind me. Both of them were pretty tiny. As the first came in to attack me, all I had to do was dodge the kick, and he was down on the ground. It saddened me that Kusokurae didn't trust in my ninja training to be able to dodge such a weak attack.


End file.
